Miss October
by Jerichohawlic
Summary: Derek was supposed to come home from hockey practice at six PM. Casey had a strong feeling that Derek had stole Lizzie’s hockey mask, just for kicks. So while Lizzie is out Casey makes a move to get it out of his room at five thirty PM.


Author's Note: I do not own Life with Derek or Derek…or Casey. If I did; I'd be writing scripts not fan fictions.

Summary: Derek was supposed to come home from hockey practice at six PM. Casey had a strong feeling that Derek had stole Lizzie's hockey mask, just for kicks. So while Lizzie is out; Casey makes a move to get it out of his room at five-thirty PM.

The room was cluttered; something that the clean and organized Casey MacDonald was not used to. Cluttered plus pure messiness was what she could describe Derek Venturi's room. With all of the posters that were placed all over the wall and the lack of fresh air going through the small room; Casey simply wanted to be able to spend the day within the gloom with her brillo pad and a bucket of warm soapy water.

It made her sick at how she could go from her room which was cleaned and organized daily; to Derek's chaotic room within two seconds. The rooms were only seconds apart; and to know that Derek would be home in thirty moments, she knew that she had to do what she had set out to do, and get out of there before she caught polio.

Lizzie had told her older sister that morning that she couldn't find her hockey mask and asked Casey if she could keep her eyes peeled for the piece of equipment and Casey, being the sister that she was, obliged happily. Hell, if she could get anything against Derek to tell Nora or George that he was a thief, she'd be willing to do anything for it.

Casey was afraid to touch anything at risk to catch the secret disease that she felt that Derek had deep down inside of him. Cooties.

Ordinarily, Casey thought that cooties was a made-up first grade disease that one would state against the other sex. But deep down inside, Case knew that Derek had the disease and she didn't feel like catching anything, made up or life-threatening.

Her hazel eyes scanned around; tapping her foot to the beat of the song that was playing on her iPod. Hilary Duff's 'Beat of my Heart'. She felt herself take her hair out of the black elastic band, her chocolate locks falling over her shoulders and a few strands into her hazel eyes as she moved around; grinning gently, ear buds blaring the beat of the upbeat tune by America's pop princess, spinning quickly as she began to sing.

_The beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart_

_It tears us apart_

_The beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart_

_Now I'm back to the start._

--------xxxxxx---------

Derek stumbled into the home; sighing gently. The coach had worked him hard during practice and he had scratched his face against the ice after body checking a random kid, once the kid's teammate had come and pushed Derek off of the poor kid.

Derek's defense was, 'Hey. If he can't stand checking, get him the hell off of the ice.'

That got Derek fifty extra suicides, which he finished during practice and the coach simply told Derek to go home. So now, half an hour before his scheduled time to be coming home, Derek was walking up the stairs up to his room. Seeing the door open, he quirked a brow and poked his head into the room, smirking gently to what he saw. There was Casey; wearing a jean mini skirt and a pink tank top with a fitted blazer over the shirt; dancing around in a sexy way. He blinked a few times, wondering what the hell she was doing in his room before shrugging it off enjoying the show.

-------------ooooo----------------

Casey rolled her hips from side to side as she moved around gently, opening her eyes that had been closed the duration of the song. As the song finished, and Casey stopped moving, she heard applause, making her body spin around at a speed that almost gave her whiplash. She froze seeing Derek, leaning cockily, against the doorframe, arms crossed, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Thought you quit dancing." he stated simply. "You're good," he added, as Casey shook her head, ignoring his comment.

"Where's Lizzie's hockey mask?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips.

"Like 'em forward." he joked, shrugging his shoulders after looking around his room. "You didn't touch anything….did you?"

"Puh-lease." she stated, shaking her head. "I don't want malaria. " She added.

"Oh, too bad. Here, we only have small pox and typhoid." he informed. "Damn." he smirked gently. "Why would I have Lizzie's mask?"

"You're right. Your head is so big that it'd get stuck." she snapped before leaving his room.

"You should dance in my room more often. It's kind of sexy." he smirked. "I'll pay you." he teased.

"Oh, sorry, Der." she stated. "But that is what the girls on the pictures that you keep in a shoebox under your bed do. Not your stepsister." she said.

"Bitch! You did touch my stuff!" he whined, "Don't ever touch my stuff again!" he stated.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm sure that you really wish that Miss. December would be willing to come and visit you, dance for you…but that's only Miss. December. Good luck on that one."

"I like Ms. October better. She reminds me of a certain someone." he smirked slightly as Casey matched his smirk, nodding her head gently.

"October, huh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmmhmm. Emerald Weston. Chocolate hair, hazel eyes, ex-ballet dancer and five foot five. Sexy." he smirked before nodding at her, winking gently. He then shut the door and leaned against it silently, laughing slightly.

Casey felt her whole body go numb as he winked at her, suddenly feeling a sense of pride. Yes, pride. Derek Venturi, the most popular boy at school, thought that she was sexy.

And who gave a shit if he was her stepbrother?


End file.
